The Game
by IReadStories
Summary: One day while waking up, Percy finds something... surprising. May not be updated
1. What?

Hello! This is my first time ever trying to make any type of story that anyone other than me will read so… I hope it turns out good, although I don't think it will. In this story there will be swearing, quite a bit actually. Basically Percy is going to have to gift o The Gamer. This was inspired by **I'mjusttryingtofindmyway** 's story **Percy Jackson and the Game.** Which can be found by using the link below.

 **s/11697391/1/Percy-Jackson-and-the-Game**

 **Chapter 1: Percy's New Life**

Percy woke up and jumped out of bed. He wasn't quite sure why he ended up on the floor until he looked up and saw the message floating above him in a transparent brick wall that was outlined in blue. 

**You have slept in your bed. Health 100% Regenerated. Magic 100% Regenerated.**

What in the world did I do last night, Percy thought to himself. He walked out of his room and went in to the kitchen. There, Sally was making pancakes for him and Smelly Gabe. "Mom," started Percy, "Why did you marry Gabe?" "I married him for you, Percy," said Sally with a smile on her face. "See, I would say that makes no sense, he doesn't help either of us,"said Percy. "You just don't understand yet, you will one day Percy." "Whatever," replied Percy.

10 Days Later

Percy got out of bed successfully dodging the message this time. He was ready to go to Montauk with his mother. They walked out of the apartment building and got in Gabe's car. As they drove to Montauk Percy's mother asked him about school. Percy didn't want to say a flying demon thingy attacked him so instead he just said "It was very very exciting." They were silent for the rest of the trip. Percy, thinking about his new video game that he had gotten, quietly murmured to himself, "I wonder what my base stats-

 **Percy Jackson – The Gamer**

 **Health: 1000/1000**

 **Magic 500/500**

 **Lvl 1**

 **Xp to next lvl 5000**

 **Strength:5**

 **Vitality: 3**

 **Dexterity:4**

 **Intelligence:2**

 **Wisdom:2**

 **Luck:100**

 **Skill Points – 0**

 **Money – 0$/0?**

 **Percy Jackson is the son of Sally Jackson and ?, he has ADHD and Dyslexia causing him to be behind in school. Percy loves his mother and generally HATES anything to do with his step father, Smelly Gabe.**

 **Race - ? Giving Percy ? And ?**

 **So what did you guys think? I think it was horrible. If you think I should continue leave a review and I'll try my best to make another chapter. Sorry if you thought this was terrible. I'll try to make the next chapter better and longer if I decide to make another one.**


	2. Discoveries

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

As they drove in the car Sally turned around to look at Percy because he wasn't talking. She saw him staring upwards with his mouth open and his eyes full of surprise. "Percy!" shouted Sally. "What!" Percy quickly said after looking down. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, are you?" "Yes Percy, you were looking like you were really surprised because of something." "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry I was just a little bit distracted." replied Percy. Sally stopped bothering Percy about it after that.

Quietly Percy whispered, "Stats."

 ** **Percy Jackson – The Gamer****

 ** **Health: 1000/1000****

 ** **Magic 500/500****

 ** **Lvl 1****

 ** **Xp to next lvl 5000****

 ** **Strength:5****

 ** **Vitality: 3****

 ** **Dexterity:4****

 ** **Intelligence:2****

 ** **Wisdom:2****

 ** **Luck:100****

 ** **Skill Points – 0****

 ** **Money – 0$/0?****

 ** **Percy Jackson is the son of Sally Jackson and ?, he has ADHD and Dyslexia causing him to be behind in school. Percy loves his mother and generally HATES anything to do with his step father, Smelly Gabe.****

 ** **Race - ? Giving Percy ? And ?****

 **Percy was amazed at the sight that appeared before him once again. Suddenly a little box popped up.**

 ****  
Would you like a tutorial?****

 ****Yes No****

 **Percy quickly pressed yes and his world shattered in big explosions of light.**

 **Percy looked around after around 5 minutes and all he was an expanse of whiteness. He turned around, wondering where he was when another box popped up in front of him.**

 ** **Select your character.****

 ** **Percy Jackson(Unlocked) (Locked) (Locked) (Locked) Locked) (Locked)****

 ** **Finish the game to unlock (Locked) characters.****

 **Percy reached forward and pressed Percy Jackson and, once again, his world shattered in an explosion of light.**

 ** **So what did you guys think about this chapter? I personally thought it was a quintillion times better than the last chapter. By the way, does anyone else play cookie clicker A LOT?****


End file.
